New Horizons
by ItsDraconia
Summary: It was an ordinary day at Asgard for everyone, everyone but a troubled little ginger girl, but a man with a blue box appeared and helped her. How will she continue her life in Asgard and will she ever meet him again, read to find out!


It was dusk in Asgard. The sky was bright orange near the horizon and faded to light pink, than blue as you would look more and more up. Down on the streets people rushed hoping they'll end all their chores before the dark and go home for a well deserved rest; there, at those streets, was a little girl, lost, sobbing in the corner near a closed flower shop. [lol] She was scared like never before, without her mother, who knew what could happen to her, so she just stood, looking for her mom, hoping for nobody else to notice her. Than suddenly her heart started pounding faster, as a weird dressed, fair man walked trough wards her. She almost fainted when he came right in front of her, but the man said: " Oy, you don't have to be afraid... Come on, what could a skinny guy like me do? " with a wide smile; she laughed a bit and than finally asked: " Who are you sir? And why are you travelling with a strange ship?" and pointed at the blue Police Box. " I'm the Doctor, what you never heard of me? And _that_ is the most special ship in the universe. It's called the TATDIS,wanna go and check it out?" he said cheerfully and the girl just nodded with her head.

" I am Geirrid. " she said quietly as they were going to the ship. " Geirrid? That's a lovely name. Now, why are you alone on the streets, Geirrid? "  
" I lost my mom, when we were shopping on the market, and I can't find her... " she said pointing her olive eyes down and grabbing the Doctors hand.

When they reached the TARDIS a women appeared. She had blonde hair and brown eyes, but what the girl noticed was her glowing smile. " Hi! I'm Rose. And whatcha name kiddo?" said the lady. " I'm Geirrid." the girl replied and they came in. The ship was much bigger on the inside, so the little girl tried to look at every corner of the room she was standing in. Doctor interrupted her by saying: " So, you wanted to find your mom, right?" the girl nodded "Well, lucky for you we just happened to find a mom." and as soon as he said that her mother came out running from another room, in tears, and hugged her tight making her ginger pigtails almost fall apart.

* * *

That was all Geirrid could remember.

Now, that she was older ( 859 years old) she had dreamed of that accident quite often, witch was really weird for her since she had always had nightmares, remembering her father being killed. But, now that she has woken up, it didn't matter anymore. All she needed to do now was to get dressed, make her mother breakfast, and go to work. She was a weapon developer at Hlidskailf (Odin's palace), she never really liked her job much, even tho she was good at it, but she had to do it for the sake of her laid father.

When she finished her morning routine, Geirrid realized she was late for work so she quickly took her shoes and ran to the palace. Thankfully there was no one important on the corridors to see her being late. As she came in the lab, she thought to herself that it's really weird there's not a single assistant in there, they should have came here by now. But regardless of that she started to change in her working clothes; when she was already almost dressed (just had to put her white leather jacket on) she heard someone silently coughed right behind her.

" Khm, I would like to see the full show please. "

She turned around. And saw none other than... Loki!

As she instinctively turned around, Geirrid didn't really know how to react to this, other than blushing and than frowning while dressing. Than she took a deep breath trying to calm down and said as calm as she could: " How long have you been standing there? " She looked straight into his eyes which, as she had a feeling, cut her guts like razors. Their conversations were always more than 'friendly'. Even tho she was afraid to admit it, she _wanted him. _

" Not long enough. " he replied with a grin and came in front of her putting his hands on the table behind.

" I'm glad. " she said lifting her head high, because the difference in their heights was big. " So, do you need something? I still haven't finished my main project, if that's what you are interested in. " she continued while sliding under his arms.

He took a breath and smiled." If that's the case, I would like to offer my help. "

_[" Really? He's going to **help me**? ...On the other hand..."] _she thought.

" Well, than, I gladly accept it! " Geirrid replied " Let's go to the Engineering Department? " she continues already grabbing the knock on the door.

" You lead this... " Loki said.

Geirrid's 'main project' was finding a perfect weapon for defeating each of the eight worlds. She combined her two jobs and, unlike in her other projects, she enjoyed this. Her only worry was Earth _[ " What if they developed their so called technology? Maybe they're also going to be a threat in the future? " ] _so she needed Odin's permission to visit them, and what a better way to come on his good side than being close to his son?

" Here we are. " she said while putting out a HUGE stack of papers on the table. " Oh, I was wondering, have you seen any of my assistants? " she mentioned.

" No, not today. " he said calmly watching what she was doing and than added " Actually, they are not supposed to come today... "

" What? Why? " she said quite shocked.

" Because I wanted to be the one to tell you that your request to visit Earth has been accepted by my father. "

Geirrid didn't say anything, she just put her hands on the mouth and started jumping which made Loki laugh. But before he had a chance to tell her anything else she jumped to hug him... so he took the chance and kissed her on the neck. She enjoyed it, and returned the pleasure. It didn't take long until their cuddling was interrupted by random sounds on the corridors...and Thor's giggling.


End file.
